Tiempo de paz
by Winamark
Summary: Las consecuencias en el Santuario después de la guerra de las Doce Casas. Fic Yaoi.


Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, ni la serie Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y no obtengo lucro alguno con ello.

Nota muy importante; YAOI, así que si por algún motivo no te gusta o puedes sentirte ofendido, no lo leas, por favor.

* * *

TIEMPOS DE PAZ

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: ADIÓS

El tiempo es oro. Eso había escuchado más de una vez a diferentes personas. Pero el tiempo también es caprichoso, cuando necesitas de éste, pasa más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio cuando tienes necesidad de éste es todo lo contrario parece que se detiene, sin previo aviso. Y esto es lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos días, que parecían semanas, el deseo de marcharse, el deseo de la soledad, le estaba amargando la existencia.

Pero Atenea había sido muy clara, debían quedarse a recuperarse de sus heridas, irse a un volcán no es la mejor manera de recuperarse de las heridas de los combates que pasarían ser los más terribles de la historia del Santuario no por el hecho del número de bajas, en las Guerra Santas éstas eran mayores, pero por primera vez desde la existencia de la Orden del Zodiaco, nunca había habido lo que el resto de la humanidad llama Guerra Civil. Porque todos los caballeros son hermanos de armas, algunos de sangre y él sabía que algunos incluso había pasado más allá.

- Ike¿en qué piensas?

- En que quiero largarme de aquí. ¡Ya!- respondió a uno de sus compañeros de habitación. Si otra cosa más que agradecer a su Diosa¿no podía haberle dado una habitación individual?. No tenía, que estar con el cisne y el dragón. Por suerte no le había tocado estar con Seiya, sino hubiera deseado estar muerto que compartir cuarto con él.

Intentó levantarse, le importaba bien poco si se le abrían los puntos, se le rompía algo o si sus costillas perforaban alguno de los pulmones. Necesitaba sentirse libre, sentir el aire golpear su rostro, ver otra cosa que no fuera esa habitación y, hoy iba a conseguirlo, ni Atenea se lo iba a impedir o sino dejaba de ser el fénix.

- ¿Dónde vas? No podemos levantarnos aún, Atenea y los médicos nos dijeron que permaneciéramos en cama por lo menos una semana más- reprobó el dragón.

- ¡Voy a mear! No pienso permitir que alguien me ayude en eso otra vez. Aún puedo andar- respondió el fénix enojado, siempre le ha molestado que el dragón acatará tan las órdenes, es algo que no entiende y eso seguro se debe a la diferencia de caracteres.

- Eso que puedas andar es un decir, porque el paso es desde luego el de una tortuga – se burló el cisne.

- ¡Púdrete!- le gritó, al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta y sale, cerrando con un golpe fuerte.

Al cabo de una hora, con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado ha llegado a un lugar apartado del Palacio. Le gusta el sitio. Divisa perfectamente todo el Santuario, ve las Casas, los lugares de entrenamiento ahora vacíos. En realidad no ve a gente por ningún lado, de hecho apenas siente los cosmos, después de todo están de luto por los caballeros caídos, por los amigos que no volverán. Y entonces es cuando le ve, dirigirse a la cripta donde están los cuerpos de los caballeros de oro que han caído, le reconoce es Milo el Escorpión, Hyoga lucho contra él, camina solemne y puede distinguir dos tipos de ramos con flores, no las reconoce, es algo que nunca le ha interesado pero unas son de color azul y las otras son púrpuras. También ve que en el otro brazo lleva una botella de vodka o ginebra, duda mucho que sea agua.

- Espiar es de mala educación, además tu deberías estar en cama- Ike se sobresalto al oír la apacible voz, se volteó inmediatamente. Al hacerlo sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Shaka! – con una túnica blanca y los ojos extrañamente entrecerrados.- Yo no espío a nadie y necesito aire puro. Además¡qué diablos te importa!

- No he querido ofenderte. Tus heridas no han sanado, deberías regresar es por tu bien. Además las cosas pueden empeorar- dijo el caballero de oro mirando hacia donde se encuentra el otro caballero dorado, detenido a pocos metros de la entrada de la cripta.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Yo a diferencia de ti, si espió o al menos me aseguró que todo vaya relativamente bien.

Ike no puede evitar asombrarse ante lo revelado por el hombre más cercano a un dios. No se supone que el no tendría que hacer eso, espiara a un compañero de armas, al Escorpión.

- A veces resulta difícil despedirse de los que ya se ha ido, pero debemos hacerlo por nuestro propio bien. Milo tiene que decirles adiós y perdonarles a los dos.

El fénix miraba indiferente al otro caballero dorado, pero por un momento lo notó, notó la profunda tristeza y dolor que despedía del caballero, un dolor característico, el dolor de sentirse abandonado y traicionado, el mismo que su pequeño hermano cuando él le dejaba atrás para no hacerle daño.

- Shun- murmuró el fénix.

- Tu hermano y Milo se parecen en el fondo, cada uno muestra su dolor y esperanza de un modo diferente. Los dos se siente traicionados por las personas que quieren. Los dos esconden cosas.

- ¿Qué eres el psicólogo del Santuario?- preguntó molesto.

- No, pero estos días he pensado mucho sobre la amistad, la traición, el dolor, el amor, la esperanza, el dolor, el odio... En los sentimientos que no deberían tener más secretos, pues soy el ser más cercano a un dios.

El Fénix no sabía por qué no había dado media vuelta y se había marchado por donde había venido, no le terminaba de gustar la presencia de este Santo, había combatido contra él y le había derrotado, sin embargo había algo en él que le causaba curiosidad al igual que en el otro santo.

Mientras que a pocos metros de ellos, Milo seguía parado en la misma posición de hace unos minutos. Los últimos días habían sido unos de los más extraños de su vida, más extraños que cuando conoció a su maestro y su posterior llegada al Santuario. Pero ahora entendía muchas cosas, el porque de la partida de su maestro y él a Milos, las desapariciones de Saga, las palabras de Helena, el destierro impuesto a sí mismos por Mu, su propia voz acallada por él mismo por razones que ahora no tenían el más mínimo sentido...

Hacía unos días que el mismo llevo los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, con la ayuda de Aldebarán, lo había hecho de forma automática, no era la primera vez que llevaba un cadáver y de un conocido o amigo. Se encontraba tranquilo, pero todo se salió de control cuando pronunció las palabras "_Kamus y Saga están muertos. No van a regresar nunca_". Comenzó a llorar sin poder detener una lágrima, maldice su propia debilidad, es un caballero, no cualquiera, es el Escorpión, un asesino que no entiende de compasión, ni sentimentalismos, aunque haya pecado de ello en más de una ocasión. Lloró en silencio toda la noche, sintió el cosmos de Shaka y de Mu, al igual que el de Aioria, así como en los días sucesivos, pero no quiso ver a ninguno de ellos. De la tristeza pasó al enfado, primero con los caballeros de bronce y la propia Atenea, luego con sus otros compañeros, después con los que se habían ido para no volver y finalmente, consigo mismo, con el convencimiento vano de que podía haber hecho algo, él siempre sospecho algo que no andaba bien con el Patriarca, después de todo Kamus no paraba de repetírselo. Pero siempre fue su favorito, así que no pensó en ello, el motivo no era otro que tras esa máscara oscura estaba aquél que consideraba como su hermano mayor.

Hasta que decidió que era el momento de decir adiós. El cuarto día de su aislamiento y ayuno, buscó en la despensa entre las botellas una que tuviera algo que tuviera algo de alcohol, y allí en el trasfondo de la despensa encontró una botella de vodka, una que seguramente le habría enviado Kamus desde Rusia, cuando entrenaba a Hyoga y el otro alumno que no recordaba su nombre, sabía que empezaba por Is, puede que fuera Ismael o Isaac, eso no importa también estaba muerto, la verdad es que el cisne tenía tendencia a matar a la gente a su alrededor.

Cogió la botella y la puso sobre la losa de hielo eterno, la misma que creó Acuario hacía más de cinco años y aún no se había fundido, después de todo Kamus se jactaba de ser el maestro de hielo y de que podía crearlo para toda la eternidad. Recordaba ese día, de hecho recordaba más bien la noche, fue antes de que Kamus se fuera a entrenar al futuro caballero del cisne, como cualquier otra noche le había visitado con la intención de hablar, aunque siempre terminaban haciendo el amor, pero esa noche la mascará de frialdad desapareció totalmente, Kamus le había poseído de forma desesperada como si fuera la última vez, incluso un poco salvaje, por un momento pensó que era Aioria, repitiendo las palabras: "Te amo, eres mío" y Milo se limitaba a decir, "No pertenezco a nadie". Y lo mismo se repitió cuando Kamus regresó de encerrar a Hyoga dentro del féretro de hielo eterno en la casa de libra.

Se mudo con ropa de calle, sus vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. En seguida que llegó a Rodhorio, fue directo a la floristería, no para de reprocharse que es un sentimental y, compra las flores preferidas de Saga y las de Kamus. Pero está seguro que llevarles el vodka sería algo que le reprocharía Saga y a Kamus siempre le han gustado las flores, claro que congelarlas. Vuelve al Santuario y coge el vodka a punto de congelarse. Se dirige hacía la cripta por el camino secundario, no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere hablar con ninguno y sobretodo, no quiere dar explicaciones de sus actos.

Y ahora que ha llegado, que sólo le faltan unos pocos metros para entrar, no puede moverse. No tiene miedo, él nunca tiene miedo, ni cuando de niño calló al mar y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, Saga le salvo la vida. Pero en este momento se siente tan enfadado, siente dolor, siente tristeza y se siente traicionado.

- ¡Vamos no tienes todo el día!- se dice así mismo. Con paso rápido traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

Desde su posición Shaka e Ike le vieron entrar. El primero sonrió, el segundo pensó que ahora se iría el dorado y le dejaría tranquilo. Pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

- Te llevaré de regresó a tu habitación- le dijo el rubio.

-¡ Una mierda! Me ha costado más de una hora llegar aquí, no pienso regresar todavía- exclamó furioso el fénix.

- No seas obstinado e inmaduro. No hagas que te lleve yo mismo por la fuer...- Shaka abrió los ojos y fijándolos en el recién llegado.- Aioria.

El caballero de leo iba directo hacía la cripta, parecía un león encolerizado, o más bien un león buscando una presa. Apunto de lanzarse contra alguien. Intentaba que su cosmos se notará lo menos posible.

- Vete Ike, regresa a tu cuarto- dijo el rubio al momento que el se dirige velozmente hacía el León estelar y sin dar la más mínima posibilidad de que Ike pueda responderle algo.

Antes de que pudiera traspasar la puerta, Aioria sintió como era apartado hacía una entrante de la pared rocosa. Cuando iba a enfrentarse se quedo paralizado al ver los ojos completamente celestes y furiosos de Shaka, aquél que jamás abre los ojos durante un combate y mucho menos cuando no hay uno.

- Te lo repito de nuevo y espero que sea la última vez. Déjale que se despida de ellos. No nos quiere ver a ninguno de nosotros. Tenemos que dejarlo sólo – el tono empleado por el caballero de Virgo no dejaba duda alguna de que era una amenaza.

- Él no es el único que ha sufrido. Yo he perdido a mis compañeros también, debemos apoyarnos – contestó Aioria.

- No te equivoques, Aioria. Tú no has perdido tanto como él, de hecho tú eres el único que ha recuperado algo. El nombre de tu hermano siempre será recordado como el caballero que salvo a Atenea, el mejor de sus caballeros y no como el traidor que se le había conocido hasta ahora. Lo cual es totalmente justo. El verdadero traidor está muerto, al igual que su asesino, lo mismo que aquellos que eran totalmente leales al Patriarca y poco le importaba la verdad, y tu rival está muero – dijo aflojando su agarre sobre el caballero de oro de Leo. – Ahora tu camino está libre. Nada te impide estar al lado de Milo, salvo el mismo.

- Déjame ir Shaka, tú no puedes detenerme y mucho menos hablar de lo que no sabes y mucho menos comprende.

- No hasta que él se despida de ellos o piensas impedir que Saga, ni siquiera tenga la despedida de Milo.

- ¡Ese maldito debe estar en el infierno pagando por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano y a mí mismo¡Nunca le perdonaré¡ Y Milo tampoco debería hacerlo!– exclamó como león furioso, intentando zafarse del agarre. - ¡Tu no sabes nada del veneno del Escorpión.

- Eso le corresponde a Milo decidirlo.- y añadió. - Si sé que no puedes escapar nunca del veneno del Escorpión, no hay antídoto para ello.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía en el exterior, el caballero de escorpión se encontraba ante los sarcófagos. Él recordaba la primera vez que había estado allí, con su maestro a los dos años de llegar al Santuario.

Según la tradición del Santuario cuando moría un caballero de oro en tierra griega, debía pasar cinco días en los sarcófagos de piedra de su signo zodiacal, antes de ser enterrados en un cementerio o incinerados, según la voluntad del difunto, claro que no fueras un traidor a la orden y no te hubieran perdonado.

Su maestro, Kael el escorpión rojo, le había llevado allí con una buena botella de whisky irlandés. Todo el camino fue silencioso, de hecho Milo sabía perfectamente que su maestro iba a despedirse de su amigo el caballero de Géminis, muerto en combate por su alumno Saga, por el derecho de vestir la armadura de oro, como marcaba la costumbre en la casa de géminis, la única forma de ganársela era con la muerte del poseedor. Stavros era como se llamaba el anterior caballero de Géminis, era con el que había tratado más de todos los maestro, mas que con los de las casas de Aries, Tauro, Cáncer y Acuario, siempre había sido muy amable, especialmente con él y su maestro, le hacía reír, le contaba cosas que ningún adulto le contaría a un niño, le llamaba pequeño, algo que le hacía rabiar. Pero también recordaba que era muy calculador, rencoroso, egoísta y dual. Como también que muchas noches visitaba a su maestro, discutían y peleaban, al menos eso él suponía que hacían con tantos jadeos y ruidos. Cuando fue más mayor comprendió que aquello no eran peleas, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Al llegar ante el sepulcro de Géminis, su maestro corrió la tapa y estuvo mirándolo por unos momentos, murmurando palabras que él no entendía, seguramente algún dialecto irlandés, la verdadera lengua de su maestro. Tomo dos tragos largos de la botella que había traído, uno por el difunto y otro por él, luego le besó y, esta vez entendió a su maestro, le pedía que tuviera paciencia, que él aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer, pero que luego se encontrarían.

Luego su maestro me miró y me preguntó si yo quería decir algo, con paso lento me acerque. No era la primera vez que había visto un muerto, había visto ya muchos, pero cuando vi a Stavros juraría que nos sonreía, simplemente murmure un adiós y gracias por todo. Kael me paso la botella, sin decirme nada tomé el primer trago, que me abrasó la traquea y no pude evitar toser, el segundo no fue mucho mejor, después me cogió la botella y me dijo que ni se me ocurriera hacer esto yo solo, al menos hasta dentro de unos años, para después irse a la casa de escorpión.

Después de la muerte de Stavros las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el Santuario, a los pocos meses, Atenea nació y él más fiel de sus caballeros había intentado matarla, fracasando en el intento. Murieron caballeros de oro pero ninguno fue llevado a esta cripta, ahora quince años más tarde, creo que puedo decir que un ciclo se ha terminado si todo empezó con la muerte del anterior caballero de géminis, todo debe terminar con la muerte de aquél que le sucedió en la armadura.

Deposite los ramos de flores encima de los sarcófagos de géminis y acuario, para luego dirigirse a los sarcófagos al de piscis.

- Afrodita, adiós. – bebió dos tragos no había tenido mucho trato con él, de hecho la última vez discutió por matar a Albiore, algo que él tendría que haber hecho. Su compañero de armas era el ser más hermoso que pueda recordar pero tal vez el más desapiado de los guardianes de oro regidos por los elementos del agua, más que el propio Máscara de Muerte. No iba a dedicar le mucho tiempo en despedirse.

Repitió lo mismo con el caballero de cáncer, todavía no comprendía como Helena permitió que ese hombre se convirtiera en caballero y no Eric, pero ahora eso no importaba y la fuente había comenzado a brotar nuevamente.

Se dirigió hacía el sarcófago del español, la verdad es que Shura nunca había sido santo de su devoción y nunca lo sería, lo encontró en su opinión demasiado ególatra y seguro de sí mismo, bueno como él, además de unas convicción rígidas y desfasadas. Se limitó a tomar dos tragos más y murmurar un adiós.

El momento que había pospuesto hasta el límite había llegado. Con cuidado desplazó la tapa del sarcófago, al ver el rostro sereno de Saga, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

- Hola hermano mayor- Milo siempre le consideraría su hermano, aunque no hubiera lazos de sangre entre ellos, pero la hermandad no necesita necesariamente de este tipo de lazos. – Te perdono todo lo que has hecho. No eras tú, estabas poseído por algo que no pudiste combatir, y tu autosuficiente como siempre no pediste ayuda, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero tú estabas protegiéndome¿no es así?. Nunca te distes cuenta que ya no era el niño que sacaste del mar, soy un Caballero de oro, el Escorpión Celeste.

Tomo un trago de vodka, mentalmente se maldijo, por estar haciendo esa peculiar despedida que le enseñó su maestro, debía haber comido algo, llevaba más de tres días en ayunas y aunque estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, en especial al vodka, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado.

- Seguramente me regañarías por esto, Saga. Pero no puedes estás muerto. Incluso te perdono eso – ya no podía controlar su lágrimas. – Pero hay una cosa que me pregunto, algo que temo incluso decirlo en voz alta. Así que te lo diré al oído, mataste a Kanon¿verdad?

Besó su frente, sus lágrimas caen en el rostro de Saga, creando el efecto de como si el también llorara

- Te quiero hermano, siempre te querré – el segundo trago fue el más corto de todos. Cerró el sarcófago y se dejó caer al suelo.

Las palabras de su maestro eran ciertas, aunque seas un caballero, aunque seas el escorpión, aunque seas un asesino, la muerte de un ser querido te recuerda que puedes sentir el dolor como cualquier otro ser humano. Ahora él había perdido a dos personas que quería, o a los mejor tres, si Kanon estaba muerto.

Levantó la vista del suelo y vio las flores azules, Kamus adoraba ese color. Al levantarse se sintió levemente mareado, se tambaleó un poco . Pero al igual que hizo con el sarcófago de Saga, abrió el de Kamus.

- Incluso muerto tienes que estar serio- dijo acariciando el rostro frió de aquél que había amado tanto que incluso dolía.- Dioses que pálido estás, pero me parece que en vida estabas más frío. ¡Maldita sea, Kamus!. ¡Tú sabias que iba a pasar! Y sin embargo, ni por un momento pensaste en mí, tuviste que seguir el estúpido código de Acuario, que el maestro muera a manos del alumno. ¿No era tu maldito momento de orgullo de maestro!

Está furioso, inmensamente furioso con Kamus, con Saga y con él mismo. El primero por dejarse matar, porque Kamus siempre sospecho que algo no iba bien con el patriarca, después de todo fue alumno de Ariadna, la animadversión entre el Santo de Acuario y el Patriarca eran de sobra conocidas, así que cuando se enfrentó a Hyoga, Kamus debía saber que su alumno era poseedor de la verdad, de lo contrario el muerto sería Hyoga y no hubiera dejado pasar por ningún motivo a Seiya y Shun. Su enojo con Saga, a pesar de perdonarle, era simple, él causo está situación, solamente él. Y su enfado con el mismo, no era otra cosa que no perdonarse por no haber hecho nada al respecto, al menos de haberlo intentado.

- Te amo Kamus, no sabes cuanto te amo, maldito egoísta. Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, al lado de Ariadna, muy serio y estirado. Yo estaba agotado de los entrenamientos, ser aprendiz era algo muy duro para mí, en unas semanas había pasado de un chico de la calle, cuya única preocupación era tener algo para llevarse a la boca., para convertirse en el futuro un caballero de oro, Kael estaba seguro y no se equivocó en su elección. Sí, mi vida había cambiado totalmente, ahora tenía un hogar, y algo parecido a una familia, fue un buen cambio. Recuerdo que estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir y estaba seguro que sino me siento me habría quedado dormido de pie. Sin querer me apoyé en ti para no caerme y tú me sostuviste para evitar que me cayera, te parecerá ridículo pero en ese mismo instante creí que si yo caía tú lo evitarías- besa los labios.- Siempre he sido un sentimental e iluso¿verdad?

Tomó dos tragos más, los dos últimos que tomaría. Dejó la botella en el sarcófago y besó por última vez esos labios, que tantas veces había besado.

- Si me hubieras amado como decías, no me habrías dejado. Tal vez no confiaste en mí , en mis palabras cuando te decía; Te amo. Siempre creíste que amaba más Aioria. No lo sé, en el fondo no me importa, porque yo pienso vivir, aunque sea sin ti. Adiós, mi amor, mi príncipe. Adiós, Kamus.- Cerró el sarcófago, ya está, ya lo había hecho. Pero sentía más dolor que antes, pensaba que este disminuiría una vez que se despidiera de ellos. Se equivoco, el tiempo le ayudaría.

Camino hacia la salida, completamente mareado, oyó voces familiares al igual que las presencias, Shaka y Aioria. Supongo que no habrían entendido su mensaje de que le dejasen tranquilo, no quería ver a nadie especialmente a Aioria. Le es totalmente indiferente que Shaka haya abierto los ojos. Al salir, ni siquiera los miró siguió hacia delante de regresó a su casa.

- Milo- ignoró la llamada de Aioria y siguió hacia delante.

El caballero del Leo sujeto por el de Virgo. Vio como el escorpión se marchaba, es la primera vez que le ha visto desde que estuvieran todos en el palacio, después de la muerte del traidor. Nunca había visto a Milo triste, y mucho menos, con esa expresión de dolor. Él aunque estuviera en la peor de la situación se burlaba de ella, es demasiado orgulloso para mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía, sobretodo cuando es dolor, tristeza o sufrimiento. Decía que no permitiría que nadie le viera en dicha situación.

- Te voy a soltar, pero déjale tranquilo. Todo esto es nuevo para él. Aunque te cueste hacerlo. ¿Lo has entendido?- dijo el caballero de rubio cabellos. Al hacerlo el moreno no se movió ni un centímetro, ni tampoco cuando el rubio se alejo. Se quedo quieto.

Desde su sitio, Ike no comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado, en el fondo no le importaba mucho lo que ocurría a los caballeros de oro. A él, únicamente le importaba su hermano y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, sus compañeros de batalla.

- Aún sigues aquí- dijo Shaka

- Te dije que no pensaba regresar, lo que no es tan tranquilo como esperaba.

- En ocasiones, los lugares son como las personas, no son lo que parecen. Te acompañaré a tu habitación, seguro que te están buscando- al mirarlo Ike comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados y le extendía la mano para ayudarle.

Mientras que el de cabellos ensortijados, continúo hacia su casa, no notaba la presencia de aquellos dos. Se encontraba tan cansado y agotado emocionalmente y, el vodka comenzaba hacerle más efecto. Se apoyo, contra el muro de pared y cerró los ojos. Volvió abrirlos, por el olor de salado del mar, para luego darse cuenta que se encontraba en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tal vez él había llegado allí, o acaso lo habían llevado. Pensó en Aioria, pero el de cabellos castaños se hubiera que dado a su lado hasta que despertase, como tantas veces hacía. Sin embargo, olía el mar, lo olía en si mismo. Fue hacía la sala, viendo como alguien le había preparado algo de comer y no cualquier cosa, calamares rebozados, su plato preferido cuando era niño, dejaron de gustarle cuando Kanon se fue.

Empezó a buscar por su templo, no había nadie. Pero alguien había estado allí, el olor del mar estaba por todo el templo, además habían tocado sus cosas, dioses le habían ordenado su armario de forma peculiar, como cuando vivieron todos juntos, los cuatro antes de venir al Santuario, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- Kanon ha estado aquí.

Lejos del Santuario, una figura recorría el cabo Sunion hacía quince años que juro que jamás pisaría ese lugar maldito, donde casi pierde su vida. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia, quien le encerró para que muriera era ahora el muerto y él estaba vivo, a punto de convertirse en amo y señor de este mundo. La vida era, es y será siempre irónica .

- No te preocupes Saga, yo no fallaré como tú. No cometeré tus mismo errores. Y no te preocupes por Milo, yo cuidare de él.

Se lanzó al mar para no volver a resurgir de este, cuando los caballeros de Atenea tuvieran noticias suyas ya sería tarde.

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura. 


End file.
